El Último Adiós
by Sami091929
Summary: Songfics. One-shot. Y te dedico esta ranchera por ser el último adiós...


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sakura Cards Captors no son de mi propiedad, son de la creación de la maravillosa CLAMP. La historia sí es mía, y es para entretención para el público, sin fines de lucros.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura &amp; Shaoran<strong>

**EL ÚLTIMO ADIÓS…**

Hoy he vuelto a recordarlo ¡maldición! Ya tenía que haber superado eso, pero ¡no! Tenía que hacerlo justo ese día, lo que pasó ese día fue el último adiós a todo de él, a su aroma, su presencia, su cabello, su amor, todo.

De sólo recordarlo me da rabia, una infinita rabia por haber sido una tonta ingenua adolescente de 18 años que creía en mi príncipe azul, o en mi caso, príncipe verde. No sabía que sería capaz de hacerme eso, de hacerme sufrir. Aunque en parte debería darle las gracias, puesto que gracias a él conocí a grandes personas, y también pude realizar mi sueño: ser una cantante mundialmente famosa y tener mi propia banda.

*Inicio flashback*

Iba a toda prisa hacia la casa de Tomoyo, otra vez se me hizo tarde; hoy era sábado e íbamos a ir a una discoteca, en pareja: la pareja de Tomoyo era Eriol, y mi pareja era mi querido Shaoran.

Llegué a la casa de Tomoyo, o más bien debería decir a su gran mansión que abarcaba 5 cuadras, toqué el timbre y me identifiqué. Al terminar, me hicieron pasar a la sala y ahí me esperaba Tomoyo hecha un lío…

-¡Sakura! ¿Sabes la hora que es?

-Mmm… Son las 7:30 pm- dije mirando el reloj, el gran reloj que estaba en la sala.

-SABES QUE NO ME REFIERO A ESO- explotó mi mejor amiga.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, me quedé dormida y se me hizo tarde, por favor no me degolléis.

-Está bien Sakura, por esta vez te salvas. Anda pasémonos a mi habitación, debemos cambiarnos para la gran noche.

-Gran noche para ti, porque esa es tu primera cita con Eriol. Pero bueno, vayámonos arriba de una vez que se nos hace tarde.

-También lo es para ti ¿sabes? Hoy vas a cantar en ese local, serás la cantante principal. Ah! he confeccionado un traje bellísimo para ti Sakura. Te aseguro que esa será una razón más para que el lobito se enamore de la linda flor de cerezo.

-Tomoyo, no digas eso, sabes que me apena que me digan eso- dije toda roja tal cual tomate.

No les conté, Shaoran y yo nos hicimos novios hace 4 meses exactamente. Él es tan lindo y atento conmigo, lo amo. Lo único que le molesta de mí, es que tenga un club de fans puesto que soy cantante en clubs; sí claro, como si él no tuviera ninguno en la preparatoria. En fin, nos alistamos y terminamos de maquillarnos. Ella llevaba una minifalda a 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla de color negro, botas negras con pasadores morados hasta la rodilla, un polo con una manga, con escote profundo de color morado y letras plateadas. Llevaba en su brazo su cartera morado oscuro para llevar su neceser de maquillaje.

Yo, en cambio, llevaba un vestido corto de color verde con negro rasgadas, al estilo rockero, botas hasta la mitad de mis pantorrillas color negro también, un sombrero al estilo vaquero, color negro también. Iba maquillada levemente, ya que no me gusta maquillarme tanto: sombra verde, delineador de ojos negro y un poco de brillo labial.

El timbre sonó y eso fue aviso de que los chicos llegaron, estando ellos en la sala, nosotras bajamos por las escaleras. Como era de esperarse, Eriol quedó prendado de Tomoyo al verla tan bonita, y Shaoran no me quitaba los ojos de encima. En fin, nos dirigimos hacia la disco que por cierto estaba lleno, me despedí de los chicos ya que era la hora de cantar frente al público que me aclamaba.

Subí al escenario, sonó la música, agarré el micrófono y espere mi turno para cantar. Mientras cantaba vi que las personas que estaban frente a mí, bailando, incluido Eriol que bailaba junto a Tomoyo, y Shaoran con ¿una chica? ¿Quién es ella, la conoce, la conozco? Sólo veía la espalda de ella, y noté que tenía un sedoso cabello azabache, suelto.

Seguí cantando mientras no quitaba la vista de MI Shaoran bailando con esa chica, noté que ella se acercaba demasiado a él, ¿pero quién se creía que era? y Shaoran no hacía nada, parece que no lo notó o ¿se hace el tonto? Eso quiere decir que le ¿gusta? Cuando terminé de cantar la canción, baje del escenario, molesta y busqué a Shaoran, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Pregunté a Tomoyo y a Eriol si lo habían visto y la respuesta de ambos era negativa.

Entonces por instinto fui hacia las salas VIP, abriendo cada puerta que había ahí, lentamente, para no interrumpir nada. Cuando llego a la última puerta, abro lentamente, despacio, como si me estuviera preparando para lo que venía, y lo que vi me dejó perpleja, y dolida. Sentí que lágrimas escurrían por mi rostro, y luego a alguien abrazándome, era Tomoyo, al parecer vio lo mismo que yo y quería consolarme. Seguí mirando, pero sólo fue un rato, no soportaba ver que Shaoran estaba con una chica, besándose, acariciándose y ella encima de él. Me levanté y salí corriendo hacia la salida, Tomoyo gritó mi nombre.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- gritó Tomoyo. En ese momento Shaoran escuchó, y por eso salió tras mí.

-¡Sakura! ¡Por favor, Sakura!- Shaoran me alcanzó y me agarró el brazo- Sí que corres bien rápido, amor- digo tomando el aire por la maratón. Fruncí el ceño, y forcejee hasta librarme. En cuanto me vi libre le mandé una cachetada que dejó marca en su rostro.

-Nunca más vuelvas a verme ni a decirme amor- le dije despectivamente- lo nuestro se acabó en este momento, Li- vi que le dolió llamarle por su apellido y no por su nombre como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-Por favor Sakura, perdóname, no sé qué me pasó. Soy un idiota, discúlpame por favor. Yo te amo, y sólo a ti. Por favor, no termines lo nuestro- me dijo llorando.

-No, Li. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón, así que NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA, ¿ME OISTES? NUNCA- y me fui corriendo, tropezándome con las personas que pasaban por ahí, llegué a mi departamento ya que vivía sola. Mi papá y mi hermano vivían en otra ciudad. La puerta se abrió y entró Tomoyo, lloré como nunca lo hice, y ella sólo me abrazaba.

-Ya Sakura, llora lo que puedas, saca adentro lo que tienes guardado.- me repetía Tommy.

Al siguiente día, amanecí con un dolor de cabeza, fui al baño a lavarme mi cara y me vi en el espejo. Cabello desordenado, rostro pálido, ojos hinchados y rojos, ojos sin vida.

Llamé a Tomoyo que estaba en la sala para que supiera que ya estaba despierta. Entró a mi cuarto llevándome una bandeja con 2 desayunos.

-Tomoyo, gracias por lo de ayer. No sé qué hubiera hecho si tú no estabas.

-Seguro que una tontería.- me respondió sonriendo, y yo intenté hacer lo mismo, pero más parecía una mueca que cualquier otra cosa.

Pasaron las horas y con eso, los días. Realmente estaba mal, no salía nada más que para ir a la escuela o al supermercado a comprar la comida. Mis amigos me miraban con pena, ya que se esparció por todo el colegio que fui enga… engaña… no puedo ni siquiera repetirlo, me duele, me duele mucho.

Y realmente era difícil odiarlo, porque a pesar de todo aún lo amo. Él estaba en mi salón, y para colmo, se sienta tras de mí, mirándome como si le daba pena lo que me hizo, lo ignoraba lo más que podía. Mientras tanto, varios chicos, que aún no lo había visto en mi vida se acercaban para invitarme a salir, yo siempre huía de eso; claro, como estaba siempre con Shao… Li, nunca había salido con otros chicos.

En el día de la graduación, todos estaban emocionados, todos menos yo. Sin embargo, Tommy puso un gran esfuerzo en ponerme linda, realmente quedé preciosa, sino fuera porque en verdad no me importaba mucho.

-Vamos Sakura, deja esa cara larga. Sé que aún te duele lo que pasó, pero hoy es el día de la graduación, NUESTRA graduación. ¿Puedes creerlo? Al fin terminó la escuela Saku, por favor, al menos por hoy, sonríe ¿sí? Por mí, sólo un día.

-Intentaré Tomoyo, sólo por hoy día ¿no? _"Qué puede pasar sí sólo sonrío una vez más."_- Terminé la oración en mis pensamientos.

Llegamos a la fiesta, y todo el mundo estaba ahí, incluido Li. Intenté evitarlo, y creo que lo logré. Antes de que acabara la fiesta, regresé a mi departamento, sola. Tommy se quedó con Eriol, y para no preocuparla, le dejé un mensaje.

Llegó la mañana y aún estaba descalza y en pijama cuando mi teléfono suena y corro a alcanzarla.

-¿Diga? Residencia Kinomoto.

-Qué bueno que no me haya equivocado de número, señorita Kinomoto.- era un hombre, lo noté por su voz.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Y cómo supo mi número?

-El club, después de tanta insistencia, me dió su número, y vengo a ofrecerle algo, es una propuesta de trabajo.

-¿De trabajo? Dígamelo, soy toda oído- desde hace algún tiempo había estado buscando trabajo y no he tenido mucha suerte, sólo podía cantar en algunos clubes.

-La propuesta es esta señorita Kinomoto, yo ofrezco algo que muchos jóvenes querrán estar, ser cantante mundialmente famoso.- me respondió esa extraña voz.- ¡Pero qué modales la mía! Soy Ranmaru, productor y guía musical.

-Mmm…

-La otra noche, fui a una discoteca en donde tú estabas en el escenario.-recordarme de eso me dolió, pero no podía reclamarle nada, no tiene la culpa de nada.- realmente me encantó tu voz, y creo que será una cantante internacional exitosa.-siguió diciendo.- Claro, sí tú quieres, podríamos formar una banda en donde tú serás la cantante principal.

Eso me dejó paralizada, ¿yo? ¿Una cantante internacional? Era mi sueño, pero ya no me emocionaba cantar como antes, no después de lo que pasó. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que me dijo el joven Ranmaru, me dejó paralizada.

-Señorita Kinomoto, piénselo, usted viajaría alrededor del mundo, conocería a grandes famosos y tendría su propio club de fans, no sólo en Japón, sino en otros países también.- me propuso el joven Ranmaru.

-Está bien, déjeme pensarlo, ¿me podría dar un tiempo para pensarlo?

-Claro, te daré 4 días, realmente espero tu aprobación. Te llamaré nuevamente, para encontrarnos en un café.

-Claro, no hay problema, 4 días me parece perfecto. Bueno, hasta entonces.

-Hasta luego, señorita Kinomoto.- realmente era muy educado.

Después de esa extraña llamada, llamé rápidamente a Tomoyo. Por supuesto, ella llegó después de unos minutos. Le conté lo de la llamada y ella escuchó atentamente cada una de las palabras que salía de mi boca. Al terminar, ella gritó emocionada y me asusté, por lo cual me caí de la silla de la sala que es donde estábamos.

-¡SAKURA! ¿No ves eso? Es una oportunidad para realizar tus sueños y para… olvidar, a Li- me dijo con total tranquilidad.

-Creo que no había pensado en esa última posibilidad, pero creo que será difícil olvidarlo Tomoyo. Yo realmente lo amo.- le contesté llorando.

-Bueno, y qué te parece si lo piensas así: toda esa frustración y dolor que tienes, lo puedes descargarlo escribiendo tus propias canciones, para que otras se identifiquen con esa canción y sepan que no están solas.

De verdad que Tommy era un genio, podría hacer eso, aunque al principio será difícil, al final podré lograrlo. Tommy se quedó a dormir conmigo y me hizo prometerle que le llamaría antes de ir a encontrarme con el productor musical. Esperé pacientemente a que llegará ese día en que me reuniría con el joven Ranmaru. Nos reunimos en un café muy concurrido en un centro comercial, era un Starbucks. Después de las presentaciones llegamos al tema esperado.

-Bueno Señorita Kinomoto, me da gusto conocerla personalmente y que haya venido hasta aquí. Y bien, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- noté que era directo con las cosas, ese aspecto, me hacía recordar a Shaoran. O no, mejor no pienso en él, vi que el guía musical estaba esperando mi respuesta, así que sin más rodeo le respondí.

-Sí, acepto tu propuesta. Formaremos una banda, y seremos reconocidos mundialmente.- dije intentando sonreír.

-Me alegra mucho su respuesta señorita…

-Llámeme Sakura. Odio las formalidades.- interrumpí.- Y ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila?, después de todo, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

-Claro. Bien, Sakura, le decía que me encanta su respuesta, pero ¿segura que quiere eso?- me preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por qué me lo pregunta?- le pregunté confundida.

-Por sus ojos, se ve que antes estaba llena de vida, y ahora están apagados, como si algo malo le hubiera ocurrido.- me respondió.

-Bueno Ranmaru-san, tuve una experiencia en el amor que me fue mal.- quise llorar pero no lo permití- por eso quiero olvidarme de él, lo más pronto posible, aunque sé que no es posible olvidarlo de un día para otro.

-No te preocupes Sakura, comprendo tu decisión, aunque… no nada. Bueno ¿nos vamos? Mañana salimos en el aeropuerto a las 5:00 pm hacia España. Ya que me he tomado la molestias de buscar a los demás integrantes de la banda aquí, en Japón.

-Me parece bien y España estará bien. Bueno Ranmaru, ya me tengo que ir, gracias por todo, realmente me salvaste.- Me despedí.

Llegué a mi depa y me puse a pensar en las cosas que ha pasado últimamente. Estaba cerca de ser una cantante mundialmente famosa, y eso me alegraba, así que agarré una hoja y un lápiz y sin perder la inspiración comencé a escribir una canción… logré hacer una estrofa, pero me faltaba terminar, sin embargo, no lo acabé ahí, lo guardé en una caja donde había algunos regalos de parte de… Shao, Li. Pero aparte de todo eso, extrañaré a Tomoyo y a mis amigos… y a Li, no podía negarlo. Llamé a Tomoyo para que viniera a mi departamento, obviamente que ella llegó, y le dije que al día siguiente me iba a España, ella lloraba porque no podía ir conmigo, porque aunque quisiera ir conmigo, no podía dejar a Eriol solo ya que ellos se hicieron novios desde hace 2 semanas, se ve que se quieren mucho. Volviendo al tema, mi mejor amiga me ayudó a hacer la maleta, estuvimos despiertas hasta tarde, me prometió que iría a despedirse de mí al día siguiente.

Ya cuando se fue, me serví un vaso de agua, y luego fui a bañarme. El baño fue muy relajante, al terminar, me coloqué mi pijama y me fui directo a la cama, antes de quedarme dormida, pensé en Shaoran Li, era así, no lo pude olvidar ni un solo momento.

Realmente lo extraño, es tan difícil. Sí, losé, ya he dicho eso, pero es que es verdad, me acostumbré a todo de él. Lágrimas salían de mi rostro, y sabía que eso era inevitable. No estar con él me mataba, y era doloroso. Mi corazón está en pedacitos. Era complicado tratar de vivir cada día sin su presencia.

**Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza. **

**Desde que tú ya no vuelves más. **

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, **

**y con el nudo en la garganta, **

**y es que no te dejo de pensar.**

Mi mente es lo único que trata de hacerme ver la realidad. Mi corazón dolido, no hace más que hacerse más pequeñito cada vez que recuerdo lo que me hizo él.

**Poco a poco el corazón, **

**va perdiendo la fe, **

**va perdiendo la voz.**

-¡Por dios Kamisama! –grité a la nada, y daba igual porque estaba sola, en mi cuarto.- Ayúdame, dame un respiro de él, por favor, siempre pienso en él, y eso me hace más daño a mí misma.-Seguí gritando, y lloraba cada vez más.- Por favor, Shaoran, sálvame, sálvame de este tormento.-terminé diciendo.

**Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad. **

**Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecha a tu voluntad. **

**Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad. **

**Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás.**

Siempre que mi mente me repite: _"Olvídalo, sigue adelante con tu vida, ya habrá otros chicos en las cuales te enamorarás, aceptaste esa propuesta, así que ya lo olvidarás"_, mi corazón dice_: "Él es el único al que podrás amar, el hecho de que estás así, llorando por él prueba que le amas, que eres una persona con grandes sentimientos"_. Realmente eso era una confusión.

**Me propongo tanto en continuar, **

**pero amor es la palabra, **

**que me cuesta a veces olvidar. **

**Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad, **

**y con el nudo en la garganta, **

**y es que no te dejo de pensar.**

Al final, la voz de la mente ganó. Voy a olvidar definitivamente a Shaoran Li, no importa si tengo un agujero en mi corazón partido, no importa si vuelvo a lastimarme una y otra vez, importa que lo olvide para siempre y con ese pensamiento me rendí a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Poco a poco el corazón, **

**va perdiendo la fe, **

**va perdiendo la voz.**

**Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad. **

**Sálvame del hastío, que estoy hecha a tu voluntad. **

**Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad. **

**Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás.**

Llegó el día de partir, estaba emocionada. Después de 3 meses al fin tengo una banda, mi grupo se llamaba: SK & su banda. Todo marchaba de maravilla, mientras en cada viaje, yo escribía una canción con respecto a lo que me pasó. Ya poco a poco empecé a olvidarlo, por querer concentrarme en mi música.

La banda estaba conformada por: Nakahara Sunako tocaba el piano, Takano Kyouhei quien era el guitarrista principal; también estaba, Yue quien tocaba la batería y su novia Nakuru quien tocaba también la guitarra; todos eran japoneses.

Mi relación con todos inició de buena manera, aunque, con Takano, raramente podríamos hablar sin discusión de por medio, lo mismo pasaba con Sunako-chan. Yo pensaba que Takano estaba enamorado de Sunako, ya que varias veces le he pillado viendo fijamente a ella; pero ella tiene ya a un chico, y entre nos, creo que no es feliz con él.

Al darme cuenta de eso, me hice amiga de Kyouhei, y nos dimos cuenta que teníamos muchas cosas en común. Cuando estoy con él, me hacía olvidar a esa persona, por eso era feliz o eso creía. Varias veces salíamos juntos, pero como amigos, claro. Pero a pesar de que nosotros insistíamos en que sólo éramos amigos, varios de la banda decían otra cosa. Y Sunako-chan se ponía celosa o eso me parecía, ya que cuando nos veía salir juntos, ponía una cara con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de molestia, eso me recordaba a Li. Mejor me regreso al mundo antes de perderme en mis pensamientos por pensar en él.

En una de esas salidas, andábamos caminando, y paseábamos por un parque. Iba pensando en el tema de Sunako y Kyouhei, entonces paré en seco.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- me dijo preocupado.

-Es que, ¿sabes? Sé que te gusta Sunako-chan, pero no entiendo por qué no le dices tus sentimientos.-dije directamente a la cara.

-Eso, Sakura, no te lo puedo decir. Es complicado la situación en la que estoy envuelto.-me dijo suspirando.

-Pero Kyouhei, tienes que decirle, no puedes quedarte así.- le respondí molesta, y de pronto empezó a llover. Corrimos hacia debajo de un puente, y esperamos a que se fuera la lluvia.

-Dime, Sakura, ¿qué es la felicidad?

-Umm?- qué extraña era su pregunta.- Bueno creo que sería cuando sientes algo caliente en tu corazón. ¡Como un chocolate caliente en invierno! ¿Pero, por qué me preguntas eso?

-Sakura, ya no es necesario ocultarte. Estoy enamorado de Sunako desde hace tiempo, pero ella tiene un enamorado que siempre para con ella y para el colmo, son prometidos. Eso a mí me hace mal, por él ya no tenemos esa amistad que nos caracterizaba ¿sabes? Es por eso que quiero olvidarla, para que podamos ser amigos nuevamente, y no hacerle sentir mal.- era mi imaginación o ¿estaba llorando?- Sakura, cuando estoy contigo, me puedo olvidar de este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella, aunque sea por un segundo; por eso… quiero que busquemos juntos esa felicidad.

-Kyouhei… tú ya sabes mi historia con él y mi experiencia con ese mismo hombre…

-Si lo sé, ese canalla no era para ti.-me respondió algo fastidiado.

-Así que sí, busquemos juntos la felicidad.- le respondí sonriendo.

-Gracias Sakura.- me abrazó. Los dos sabíamos que nos costaría olvidarlos a cada uno de ellos, pero trataríamos de hacerlo. Cuando terminó la lluvia, regresamos cada uno a su casa, claro, él me acompañó a la mía primero y luego se fue a la suya. Esa noche, le conté a Tommy vía teléfono, y ella reaccionó muy distinto a lo que pensaba, me dijo: "Sakura, esa decisión ya lo tomaste, no hay nada que pueda hacer, ojalá que te vaya bien amiga."

Al día siguiente, les dimos la noticia a todo el grupo que estábamos juntos. Todos nos aplaudieron, y seguimos con el trabajo. Pasaba los días, y cada vez Sunako evitaba a Kyouhei, él se entristecía y no me decía nada porque no quería que me preocupase. Antes de llegar a cumplir un mes con él, Sunako llegó toda golpeada, maltratada. Kyouhei se enojó en cuanto ella dijo que fue su prometido que la golpeó, ya que ella quería terminar con él; Takano estaba a punto de salir a la casa del maltratador cuando ella le pidió que no haga nada, y le contó, frente a todos, porqué quería terminar con su prometido; todos se sorprendieron con la respuesta.

-Kyouhei, por favor, no hagas nada. Fue mi culpa por no haber terminado esa relación antes, pero yo ya no aguantaba más. No quería terminar viviendo con él, ni decirle "te amo" porque, porque- sollozaba, Kyouhei la levantó, y la llevó a la sala de enfermería que había dentro del estudio. Fui tras ellos, pero me escondí a la puerta para escuchar lo que decía.

-Porque estaba enamorada de otra persona,-continuó- que siempre estuvo conmigo y por mi culpa lo perdí. No me importa que estés con otra, sólo quiero decirte que te amo, Takano Kyouhei. Siempre te he amado.- esta vez, lloraba.

-Tonta, haberlo dicho antes, hubiera luchado por ti.- respondió Kyouhei.

-Pero, pero…

-No digas nada, yo también te amo Nakahara Sunako.- y se besaron; no hice nada, ya esperaba que iba a ocurrir eso algún día.

-Pero ¿y Sakura?

En ese momento entré a la sala, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, estaba feliz.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, realmente nos queremos, pero no nos amamos. Así que puedes estar con él y feliz.- dije sonriendo más- Gracias Kyouhei, por todo eh.

-Gracias a ti Sakura. Sabes que eres como una hermana para mí.- me respondió con una sonrisa. Luego de esto me fui a mi casa, estaba con más calma, uno de nosotros encontró la felicidad. Y ahora faltaba la mía.

*Fin flashback*

Pasaron 4 años, y aun así no perdí la amistad con el grupo de banda. Nos hicimos famosos, y ganamos varios premios a mejor álbum, artista y grupo. Cada vez que podía, me comunicaba con Tomoyo, a veces me visitaba, o yo lo hacía, rara vez, ya que mi agenda realmente era muy apretada.

Ya era de noche y volví a mi habitación del hotel donde me hospedaba, había sacado mis maletas y empecé a guardar mis cosas. Estaba buscando debajo de mi cama mis zapatos, cuando topé con una caja antigua, "qué raro" pensé; sin embargo, lo abrí y me sorprendí al ver ahí los regalos que Li me dio por nuestro aniversario y demás. Debajo de todo eso había una hoja perfectamente doblada, la abrí cuidadosamente sin romperla y encontré la canción que hace tiempo empecé a escribir. Así que agarré un lápiz y una guitarra; antes de que me diera cuenta ya la había terminado.

Me gustó cómo quedó ya que me siento identificada con esa canción, y también quisiera cantarlo en el concierto que daré en Japón dentro de 5 meses. Por mientras, disfrutaré de mis vacaciones en Hawái, y claro, invité a Tommy también.

-Hay Sakura, es tan relajante estar frente al mar y tomando el sol.- me decía Tomoyo toda sonriente.

-Y dime, Tommy, ¿qué tal va tu relación con Eriol?

-No tienes ni idea de lo asombroso que es conmigo, es realmente una buena persona. Lo amo Sakura, realmente lo amo, y adivina…

-¿Qué es Tomoyo?, sabes que no soy buena adivinando…- dije impacientemente.

-ERIOL ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO.- dijo gritando.- fue tan romántico y, obviamente, acepté.- terminó suspirando.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡Tomoyo, felicidades!- dije toda sonriente.- ¿Y cuándo es la boda?

-Ahhhh!- gritó nuevamente.- tengo ya casi todo listo, pero sólo me falta una cosa Sakura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tú seas mi madrina, imagínate con un vestido diseñado por mí, por supuesto, con un peinado hecho por mí y el maquillaje hecho por mí nuevamente.- tenía estrellas en sus ojos o ¿era mi imaginación?

-Claro que aceptaré Tommy, pero tú no puedes hacerme el vestido, ni el maquillaje ni el peinado… ERES LA NOVIA.- dije reprochándole.

-Por favor Saku ¿sí?, sólo quiero que mi mejor amiga esté buena, jijiji.- ok, ese comentario fuera de lugar me avergonzó.- y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez puedas volver a conquistar a…

-Basta Tomoyo, no quiero volver a hablar de él, vamos adentro, estoy cansada.- no les dije ¿verdad? Desde que le dije lo que pasó con Kyouhei, Tomoyo estaba actuando raro, trataba por todos los medios reencontrarme con Li. Claro que yo evitaba a toda costa reencontrarme con él. Pero ya no le di importancia, ya se acerca la boda de Tomoyo y también mi concierto que daré en Japón. Después de una semana divertida y relajante con mi mejor amiga, pude ir nuevamente a España, a preparar lo que se viene en el concierto.

La banda y yo, realmente nos estábamos esforzándonos en que todo saliera bien en nuestro país natal. La familia de cada uno de nosotros estarán en primeras filas con pase VIP; cortesía de Ranmaru, quien nos dijo que como habíamos llevado su empresa hacia las nubes, quiso hacernos un regalito por nuestro esfuerzo.

Antes de subir al avión que me llevaría a mi país natal, verifiqué la canción sorpresa que iba a cantar al último, como dije antes, me sigue gustando la canción, incluso en este momento, vino a mi mente, el título para esa canción. Perfecto, ya estaba todo listo.

Llegamos a Japón, en medio de una oleada de caos, producto de nuestros fans. Nos tardamos en llegar al hotel, puesto que teníamos que firmar autógrafos y tomar fotos con nuestros fans. Cuando al fin terminó eso, llegamos al hotel para directamente irnos a dormir, nos esperaba una gran noche.

-En la gran noche, a poca horas del concierto-

-Pff! Sí que el lugar está llenísimo, Sakura.- me dijo Tomoyo, quien me preparaba para salir al escenario.- Por poco me botaban con las demás fans, si no fuera porqué presenté mi pase a tiempo.

-Bueno Tomoyo, bienvenida a mi mundo. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy nerviosa, ojalá todo salga bien, amiga.- Dije dudando.

-¡Pero claro que saldrá bien! Tú eres una de las cantantes más codiciada de Japón y encima tiene una voz hermosa.- Dijo a quien suelo llamarle mejor amiga.

-Muchas gracias por el aliento, Tommy… bueno esa ya es la hora de salir a cantar, sino el público se molestará…- dije ya despidiéndome- ¡Nos vemos en cuanto termine el concierto!- finalicé la oración.

-Sakura, casi olvido decirte…

-Ya me lo dirás luego Tommy, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡bye!- me daba mucha curiosidad lo que me quería decir, pero eso tiene que esperar, porque el momento más esperado por nosotros llegó.

Estaba contentísima, había un montón de gente; es como si estuviera en el cielo… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Mi papá y Touya estaban ahí! Estoy tan feliz, bueno, ya estaba en mi posición junto con la banda y comenzamos con el show…

-¡Buenas noches Japón!- dijo la vocalista principal: Sakura.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Es Sakura-chan! ¡Tan bonita como siempre! ¡Soy tu fan número uno! ¡Yue-san y Kyouhei-san! ¡Nakuru está hermosa! ¡Sunako-san!- Era varias de las expresiones del público dirigida a la banda.

-Es, verdaderamente, un honor para mí y para la banda, dar y ofrecer un concierto en nuestro país natal, acuérdense que Japón es nuestro país y siempre será así.- Chicos, empezamos: un, dos, un dos tres cuatro…

Sonaron las músicas, empecé a cantar con alegría y bailando como la canción la requiere. Iba por todo el escenario, miraba al cielo de Japón, y seguía cantando hasta llegar a la última canción…

-Bueno chicos, esa será la última canción…Esa es una canción nueva, espero que les guste, ya que lo hice con mucho sentimiento.- Dije al público, paseé mi mirada en las primeras filas, y lo vi.

Ahí sentado, tan apuesto como siempre; millones de imágenes pasaron por mi mente en un microsegundo, recordé nuevamente todo lo vivido junto a él, y sentí una punzada en el corazón. Sin quitarle la vista, empecé a cantar la canción que tanto tiempo me tomó acabar, una canción inspirada en mi vida sentimental.

Se escuchó el sonido del piano y guitarra, era suave, y comencé a cantar.

**Las calles son más grandes **

**desde que tú te has ido **

**hay que reconocer que nada me hace bien **

**porque no puedo verte**

Paseé nuevamente por el escenario, llegando hacia el medio del mismo.

**Mis días sin tus noches **

**sin horas ni minutos **

**son como un frío puñal **

**que hiere y atraviesa este corazón**

Esta estrofa fue lo que sentí cuando vi lo que él me hizo aquel día.

**Por las buenas soy buena, **

**por las malas lo dudo **

**puedo perder el alma por tu desamor, **

**pero no la razón.**

**Yo soy toda de ley **

**y te amé ****te lo juro, **

**pero valga decirte que son mis palabras **

**el último adiós, el último adiós**

Yo era ingenua, y me da pena que haya sido así, pues aunque muchos dicen que es una virtud, yo lo veo como un defecto. Por esa razón, el ser ingenua, las realidades de este mundo choca vil y cruelmente a mi corazón. Pero al menos, me doy cuenta de cuando algo es malo, no lo busco.

**Aunque vengas de rodillas **

**y me implores y me pidas **

**aunque vengas y me llores **

**que te absuelva y te perdone **

**aunque a mí me causes pena **

**he tirado tus cadenas **

**y te dedico esta ranchera por ser el último adiós**

Y después de pasearme por el escenario, nuevamente dirigí mi mirada hacia Li. Esa estrofa se la dedicaba, y sé que él entendió muy bien el mensaje.

**Aunque vengas a implorarme**

** a pedirme y suplicarme **

**aunque vengas y me llores **

**que te absuelva y te perdone**

** aunque a mí me causes pena **

**hoy yo tiro tus cadenas **

**y te dedico esta ranchera por ser el último adiós**

Por eso, seguí con la siguiente estrofa, mirándole con ironía y desprecio por un solo segundo. Porque, no podía permitir que una persona arruine mi noche en Japón, mi noche especial con Japón.

**Por las buenas soy buena, **

**por las malas lo dudo **

**puedo perder el alma por tu desamor, **

**pero no la razón. **

**Yo soy toda de ley **

**y te amé te lo juro **

**pero valga ****decirte ****que son mis palabras **

**el último adiós, el último adiós**

**Aunque vengas de rodillas **

**y me implores y me pidas **

**aunque vengas y me llores **

**que te absuelva y te perdone **

**aunque a mí me causes pena **

**he tirado tus cadenas **

**y te dedico esta ranchera por ser el último adiós**

Y así, con esta partecita de la canción, finalicé todo el concierto.

**Aunque vengas a implorarme **

**a pedirme y suplicarme **

**aunque vengas y me llores **

**que te absuelva y te perdone **

**aunque a mí me causes pena **

**hoy yo tiro tus cadenas **

**y te dedico esta ranchera por ser el último adiós**

Al terminar el concierto que ofrecí, baje corriendo del escenario hacia mi camerino. Mi corazón latía como loco, no podía creer que él estuviese ahí, en el mismo lugar que yo, y para colmo, en mi concierto. Todavía estaba sorprendida, asustada, enojada; cuando sentí que alguien entraba a mi camerino sin siquiera haber tocado ni pedido permiso para entrar. Antes de reaccionar, frente a mí estaba un ramo de flores de cerezo con rosas blancas, eran mis favoritas, y al ver quien me entregaba eso, fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres, Li?

-Primero se saluda ¿no? Hola.- No respondí- Saku…- fruncí más el ceño si era posible- Kinomoto, por favor, nunca me distes la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasó esa noche.

-No hay nada que explicar, yo fui testigo de todo lo que pasó ¿sabes? Ya no soy una adolescente tonta e ingenua, así que por favor, vete por donde viniste, la puerta está abierta.- le dije totalmente furiosa.

-Sakura Kinomoto,- se arrodilló- por favor, perdóname, aún te sigo amando y te seguiré amando. Eres la única mujer para mí, con la que sueño todas las noches, por quien yo suspiro…

-Alto ahí, Li- le interrumpí. Creo que ya se me hace costumbre interrumpir la conversación de la gente.- Guarda todo este cuento para otra, a mí ya no me vengas con otra de tus mentiras, ya estoy harta de esto. SAL DE MI CAMERINO.- ¡rayos! Él sí que sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas.

-Sakura, yo te amo, nunca lo olvides. Me iré, pero antes quiero decirte que no me rendiré. En tu estancia en Japón, haré que nuevamente te enamores de mí.- Dijo realmente convencido, eso causó en mí un pequeño y ligero sonrojo. Luego se marchó.

Cuando me aseguré que no estaba cerca del camerino, pude suspirar en paz. Vinieron a verme también mi papá y Touya, hablamos y luego se fueron; tenían una excavación al día siguiente y no podían faltar. Luego vino Tomoyo, se quedó un rato conmigo, hablábamos cuando la banda ingresó a mi camerino.

-Hey, Saku.- Gritó Kyouhei quien venía abrazado de Sunako.

-Perdónalo Sakura, sabes cómo es Kyouhei de irrespetuoso e infantil.- Dijo Yue.

-¿A quién le dices infantil?- exclamó el enamorado de Sunako.

-Al único infantil que veo por aquí.- Dijo calmadamente, como era costumbre, la pareja de Nakuru.

-¿Quieres pelear?- Takano levantó lo puños.

-No tengo tiempo para gastarlo peleando con alguien que no vale la pena.- ¡uy!, sí, eso enojará más a Kyouhei Takano- sino en mi Naku.- Yue al principio, era un chico reservado; en cambio su novia, Nakuru era más extrovertida. Así que no me extrañaba que diera muestras de cariño hacia su novia de vez en cuando.

-Hay amor, que lindo eres mi ángel. Pero deja de estar diciendo esas cosas que no haces más que seguir provocando al pobre de Kyouhei.- Dijo la extrovertida del grupo, Nakuru Akizuki.

-Bueno chicos, ¿para qué me llamaron?- pregunté a nadie en especial.

-Era para avisarte que Ranmaru nos dio unas vacaciones para poder pasarla en familia. Nos dio el plazo de dos meses. Venimos para despedirnos, ya que cada uno de nosotros vivimos en diferentes estados de Japón.- dijo calmadamente Sunako.

-Eso es genial, Sakura. Te puedes venir a pasar las vacaciones en mi casa. Digo, como tu papá y tu hermano no estarán, podemos salir a pasear o de compras.- exclamó con alegría mi mejor amiga.

Nos despedimos de cada uno de nosotros, antes de salir fuera del estadio de Tokio, teníamos que poner unos lentes oscuros y gorras para que no nos reconocieran. Como dijo antes la menor de los Daidouji, mi papá y Touya salieron a una excavación que tenían pendiente durante esos dos meses, así que pasaré esas vacaciones en la mansión de Tommy. Sólo los veré en el matrimonio de Tomoyo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y ya se acercaba la fecha para el matrimonio. Todos estábamos felices con la novia, y el novio, entiéndase Eriol, trataba de pasar más tiempo con su enamorada-futura-esposa-dentro-de-unos-días, ya que ella estaba realmente muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda y yo ayudaba en lo que podía, ya que era su madrina. Se veían realmente ilusionados y muy enamorados. Eso me viene a la mente, que Li trataba realmente reconquistarme, me mandaba flores, peluches, chocolates; me lo encontraba por "casualidad" en la calle cuando salía a trotar, me enviaba mensajes reafirmando que me amaba y que no se rendiría, etc. Y ¿sabes? Creo que está consiguiendo re-enamorarme de él.

Llegó el día de la boda. Ya estaba lista y tenía que ver a la novia.

-Adelante- abrí la puerta para entrar al cuarto y sorprenderme que Tomoyo aún no se puso su vestido.- Pasa Sakura, necesito que me ayudes con el vestido, no puedo hacerlo sola, y no quiero.

-No hay problema Tomoyo, te ayudaré con esa, a ver- ayudé a que se ponga su vestido y luego lo vimos en el espejo.- Estás realmente hermosa Tomoyo, a Eriol se le caerá la baba.

-Gracias Sakura, tú también estás preciosa. A Shaoran también se le caerá la baba.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Tú crees?-¿Piensan que Tomoyo ya sabe lo que trata de hacer Shaoran y sobre que nuevamente me enamoré de él? Bueno, acertaron. Shaoran logró su cometido, y ojalá que esta vez funcione. Ya veremos.

-Claro Saku. Bueno ya debes estar al costado de Shaoran, es tu turno antes de que salga yo, la gran novia-próximamente-esposa-dentro-de-unos-minutos de Eriol Hiraguizawa: Tomoyo Daidouji. Jojojojo. Bromeo, anda Sakura, es tu turno.- A veces, mi mejor amiga me hace creer que ella es bipolar, y eso, definitivamente da miedo.

Llegué a la entrada del local donde se realizará la boda, era mi turno de llegar hasta mi lugar, junto a Shaoran obviamente.

-Estás hermosa Sakura, te amo.- dijo en mi oído, el chico que no pude olvidar por completo, Shaoran Li.

No dije nada, simplemente sonreí en agradecimiento; y estaba sonrojada por el comentario. Caminamos hacia frente el párroco, y nos separamos para llegar a nuestros lugares. Eriol estaba esperando la entrada de su novia. Luego, sonó la marcha nupcial y entró Tomoyo, de brazos de mi padre, quien llegó de viaje con Touya para estar en ese momento especial con mi mejor amiga, que es como su hija también. Se veía realmente como una princesa de cuento, y Eriol era su príncipe azul. Al estar frente a frente, se posicionaron para empezar con la ceremonia.

Al terminar, empezó la fiesta. Nos llevaron (a los invitados) hacia otro local, mucho más grande. Realmente Tomoyo se esmeró a que todo saliera bien, ella estaba haciendo su primer baile como esposa de Eriol con el mismo. Siguieron sonando más música, y varias personas bailaban con su pareja. Estaba tan concentrada en lo bello que se ve Tomoyo abrazada de Eriol, que no sentí que alguien me tendía la mano. Esa persona tuvo que carraspear para darme cuenta que me estaba invitando a bailar con él, justamente una música romántica, y la persona era Shaoran. Acepté bailar con él. Mi hermano no puso buenos ojos en eso, pero menos mal que estaba Kaho, su novia, que lo calmaba.

-Sakura…- susurró Shaoran en mi oído.

-Dime…- respondí, mientras bailábamos al son de la música.

-Vuelve conmigo, prometo no volver a hacerte sufrir, te amo; más que nadie en el mundo, por favor, vuelve conmigo.- Dijo suplicándome.

-Mmm…- no dije nada por un momento- Sí, acepto volver contigo, Shaoran.- le miré con mucho cariño e infinito amor.

-¡Gracias, gracias, Sakura! ¡No te arrepentirás, te lo juro!- dijo abrazándome. Al separarnos, nos miramos fijamente, el uno con el otro. ¡Dios! No sabes cuánto extrañe esos ojos ámbares con toques dorados. Antes de que terminase la canción, nos besamos. Fue un beso tierno, lento, pausado.

Terminó la canción, y volvimos juntos a la mesa, agarrados de las manos. Tomoyo vio eso y me miró con esa mirada de "sabía que eso iba a suceder, te felicito amiga." Llegó la hora de que la novia lancé el ramo, la cual por cierto, cayó en mis manos. Les juro que no fue a propósito, no sé cómo pasó eso. Los, ahora, Hiraguizawa nos miraba a mí y a Shao con picardía. La boda fue para más, y los recién esposos ya se habían ido a su luna de miel.

Terminé yendo al departamento de Shaoran, no malpiensen, sólo me iba a quedar a dormir. Otra vez, no malpiensen, en cuartos separados. En cuanto llegamos a su departamento, escuchábamos una canción, que por cierto, era la que yo canté de último en el concierto que di hace meses aquí en Japón.

-_Por las buenas soy buena, por las malas lo dudo. Puedo perder el alma por tu desamor pero no la razón. Yo soy toda de ley, y te amé, te lo juro. Pero valga decirte que son mis palabras el último adiós, el último adiós._- canté en baja voz, pero, Shaoran me había escuchado.

-Sabes que tienes la voz más hermosa que he oído jamás.- me halagó.- Y… también… sabes… que… nunca… más… tendrás la…necesidad de cantar… canciones… de un desamor…- me dijo entre besos.

-Claro amor… ahora serán…canciones…del triunfo… del amor…por sobre todas… las cosas.- dije entrecortadamente. Tremendo beso que nos damos. Seguimos así, por casi toda la madrugada, abrazada junto a él. Nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá, pero por primera vez en mi vida, pude estar junto a la persona que amo. Y a quien siempre amaré.

"_Y te dedico esta ranchera por ser el último adiós…"_

* * *

><p>Bueno, esa es mi primera historia creada por mí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Avísenme si quieren un epílogo, porque estoy indecisa de subir el epílogo o no; aunque he avanzado un poco de ello...<p>

El final mmm... como que no me gustó mucho, en fin, utds juzguen (:

_Porfavor dejen review (: Es gratis (;_


End file.
